


a cappella

by hivershin



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Дорвалась.
Relationships: Katarina Arigo-Ollar/Iris Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	a cappella

Айрис всегда мало просто смотреть.

Катарина, сияющая, словно узкая полоска серебра, заключённая в тёмный — сегодня она в синем — бархат; как всегда, безупречна. Она будто просыпается каждое утро — рождается из морских барашков сбитых простыней — уже с безукоризненной полуулыбкой в точном мазке помады и гладко, волосок к волоску, зачёсанной головкой.

(Айрис, разливающая по чашкам утренний шоколад, позёвывает. Собственные русые кольца она ещё пытается поразить шпильками, чтобы заставить их подчиниться, но проигрывает эту битву чаще, чем выигрывает.)

Айрис изучает её лицо, когда один из Савиньяков (Айрис вечно их путает) подаёт ей на подпись бумаги; её высокие скулы, крошечную ямочку на подбородке, которую увидишь, только если задашься целью высмотреть; полные губы сердечком, сложенные в покровительственной улыбке. Если остальные для Айрис (она уже не та запуганная фрейлинка в старомодном платье, десять лет назад явившаяся в Олларию) — открытая книга, то королева — запертый на ключ исторический том из отцовской библиотеки; до того, как ту разорили. 

Утреннее солнце золотит голову в венце светлых кос — драгоценнее, чем любая корона. Десертная вилочка для пирожных превращается в скипетр. В своих ладонях Катарина держит империю, и те, кто раньше позволял себе выпады в её адрес, корчатся в мягкой хватке её милосердия… Она предпочитает убирать своих врагов мягко. 

Айрис ястребом ловит намёк на усмешку в уголках рта; одобрительно вздёрнутую, прозрачную бровь — и теряет покой, когда гладкий королевский лоб собирается разочарованными морщинками. Айрис всегда была _её_. Пусть сначала она и сопротивлялась — смотрела на королеву исподлобья, скалила зубы, мечтая укусить эти холёные пальцы; раздувалась от ревности за Рокэ Алву, точно невзрачная болотистая жабка. О, Айрис была упряма.

Но Катарина, как оказалось, была ещё упрямее: приблизила её к себе, сделала своей фавориткой. Сделала своей. С тех пор Айрис носит знаки королевского отличия — ей разрешены ало-золотые платья (пусть от фамилии Окделл ещё кривятся, но им хватает мозгов держать свои подлые мысли при себе: даже Ричард, тоже одеваясь в родовые цвета, на самом деле давно и надёжно укрыт иссиня-чёрным вороновым крылом). Платья, драгоценные броши, засосы и синяки на сосках и под коленями — броня Айрис, её боевые награды. А битв хватает — как хватает политики, заговоров, ссор, карманных переворотов, и всё же они обе отвоёвывают своё королевство — бье за бье. 

Айрис провожает утренних посетителей, и уже через минуту помада её королевы размазана по подбородку, а горло — с запертым внутри стоном — мокрое под её голодным ртом. Айрис умело распускает её корсет, который сама же завязывала утром, схитрив: не затянула шёлковые шнурки. Катарина ничего не сказала, лишь порозовела и обожгла её светлым взглядом.

(Айрис нравятся корсеты, пояса для чулок, которые туго перетягивают кожу и оставляют после тоненькие, вспухшие полосы — такие же, какие остаются на запястьях Айрис, когда обнажённая Катарина связывает её и забирается сверху, победительно смеясь.)

Большой палец Айрис кругами поглаживает твердеющий сосок. Она осторожно покусывает ключицу, чтобы не оставить следов, пока Катарина поводит плечами, будто готовясь выпустить крылья, с наслаждением сбрасывает платье, оставаясь в одной лишь нижней рубашке, тёплой от разгорячённого тела. На кушетке Катарина по-детски притягивает колени к груди — Айрис замирает на локтях между её ног, касается губами влажных местечек в золотистых кудряшках, всякий раз удивляясь, как Катарина, такая хрупкая, будто кости её — полые изнутри, точно у дворцовых лебедей, безропотно выносила всех своих детей. 

Айрис кладёт загорелые от летнего солнца ладони (Айрис не любит и не носит перчаток) на её аккуратные бёдра в нежных растяжках. Накрывает собой её припудренную, восхитительную белизну, и шепчет.

_Лютня._

Лютня? Катарина тихо смеётся.

У отца Айрис была лютня из твёрдой светлой вишни, но играл он редко. Айрис помнила, как он и Ричард говорили о чём-то серьёзном вроде денег или — денег и мести, или — «присмотри за матерью после», думая, что крошечная Айрис, хвостиком ходившая за братом, не слушала их.

Они были правы — её привлекала лютня. Она лежала слишком высоко, чтобы Айрис, зачарованно обводящая в воздухе её контур, могла до неё дотянуться, а позже, когда выросла достаточно, мать била её по рукам, если Айрис пыталась проскользнуть в запретную комнату (из покоев Эгмонта сотворили мавзолей, без боя захваченный увядающими цветами и мёртвыми насекомыми). 

А Айрис так хотелось потрогать. Провести пальцем по закруглённому, будто гребень волны, дереву; почувствовать, правда ли оно такое же тёплое, каким казалось в тот день, задерживая в себе каминный отблеск и неяркое надорское солнце. Хотелось услышать её звук — Айрис истово верила в то, что стоит лишь коснуться струн, как прекрасная музыка польётся сама, без всякой помощи извне.

Бёдра Катарины — тот же бледно-золотистый изгиб, деликатный и нежный. Невозможно заподозрить в них силу, с какой Катарина, садясь на Айрис верхом, обхватывает её ногу и трётся влажной мокрой щелью, заламывая её связанные запястья. Айрис пересохшими губами молит её, умирая от жажды, которую не утолить ничем, кроме влаги между ног Катарины. 

Её королева милосердна. Айрис наконец-то раздвигает влажные, набухшие складки, пачкающие пальцы (после она будет весь вечер посасывать их, лаская себя о зажатое между ног твёрдое ребро другой ладони). Языком Айрис чертит свои инициалы на клиторе, и когда поток королевских стонов совершенно лишается слов, точно птичья трель, и на одной, всё повышающейся ноте отдаётся сквозь тело Катарины, Айрис понимает — лижет снова и снова всё в том же месте, жадно сглатывает солоноватую смазку, покалывая скользкими ноготками нежную плоть. Катарина вплетается ей в волосы, словно боится, что удовольствие унесёт её прочь. В тёплом полумраке между её бёдер Айрис вспоминает свою детскую веру. Своё бесхитростное желание. _Дотронься до лютни, и музыка придёт сама_ — теперь Айрис может трогать столько, сколько пожелает.

И музыка действительно приходит.  



End file.
